


Jyn the Rebel meets Kylo Ren the Knight of the Empire

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kylo is fun to write, strip game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon
Summary: Jyn arrives first then Kylo shows up. Kylo finds Jyn then the games begin, also feelings.





	1. Jyn chapter

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of 2017, I did three fanifcs back in 2016 and now I am back. 
> 
> I wanted to do something different with this fanifc. I decided on Jyn and Kylo AU 
> 
> 1\. Jyn and Kylo are similar in age in this story  
> 2\. Kylo is not related to Vader in this story

A single Imperial shuttle completed its journey through hyperspace and reentered real space. The shuttle picked up speed and was quickly heading for a nearby planet. The shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere and the ship traveled through the clouds. The surface of the planet came into view, most of the planet was covered with dense forests and various wildlife living within these forests. The shuttle was heading for a large bunker with AT-ATs, AT-STs, and many stormtroopers guarding the perimeter of the Imperial installation. A squadron of stormtroopers were standing at attention as the shuttle made its landing. The ramp of the shuttle opened and an Imperial officer was the first to exit the ship, next one off was an Imperial pilot wearing all black uniform and helmet that concealed the face of the individual.  
    
Unbeknownst to the Imperials, the pilot was actually a member of the Rebel Alliance. The rebel was a woman and her name was Jyn Erso. Jyn was on a special mission of great importance to the rebels and she needed a disguise in order to infiltrate this heavily guarded Imperial installation.  
    
She plays the role of Imperial pilot and follows the officer as he walks towards the entrance to the bunker. They enter the bunker but there seems to nothing here. The floor slowly starts to descent and the realization dawns on her, the bunker was the entrance to a secret underground Imperial base. The rumors were accurate, the Imperials wanted to keep this base a secret so they built it underground. They exit the elevator and there is another squadron of stormtroopers waiting for them.  
    
The officer turns to her, "I have a meeting with the commander in a few minutes so you are free for now but report to me after the meeting has concluded." The officer then turned around and walked the other way with the stormtroopers following him down the corridor.  
    
She was alone now, *It is time to get to work* Jyn needed to move fast and get what she came here for. Her disguise was working for now but the safety of her blaster was off if the situation required her to use it.  
    
She walked down the corridor and saw a few stormtroopers guarding a door, she maintained a steady pace as she walked past them. *Just act like a good Imperial and not draw attention to yourself* she hated wearing this disguise but she would just have to bear it until the mission was complete. She was about to enter a new room but started hearing loud noises, she turned and looked through a transparisteel window.  
   
This place was more than just a secret base, this base also contained an underground factory. There were AT-STs, AT-ATs, and other ground vehicles being produced on the many assembly lines. *Damn... destroying this factory would be a significant blow to the Empire but it is too risky* She hated the idea of leaving this factory intact but the factory was not a part of her mission and it would be a suicide mission without a strike team to provide fire support or a distraction.  
    
She moved on and entered the room, it looked like a control room. There was a single Imperial officer in the room and he was busy looking at a monitor, not even noticing that she had entered the room. *Good... lets do this quietly* she pulled out her blaster and changed it to the stun setting, killing him would only cause noise and blow her cover.  
   
The officer finally noticed that someone else was in the room and turned to her, "What are you doing here? This room is restricted and why do you have your..." before the officer could finish his sentence, Jyn pulls the trigger and the blast of energy hits the officer. He quickly hits the ground and unconscious, the effect only lasted several minutes so she needed to move the body out of sight and keep him quiet.  
    
She surveyed the room but there was no place to hide his body. She opened the door on the other side of the room and checked for any stormtroopers, she was relieved that the coast was clear for now. She checked the next room and it seemed to be a storage room, *hopefully no one finds him until I am long gone* she goes back to the control room and starts dragging the still unconscious body to that storage room.  
    
She finds some rope and ties his hands together, also pulls out a piece of cloth from her pocket and uses it to cover his mouth. She dumps his body into an empty storage container and leaves the storage room. She returns to the control room and goes to the monitors, she starts looking through the files. She eventually found a file that caught her attention and it was labeled "Classified," there was a room number and it was not far from the control room.  
   
*The artifact I am looking for must be in that room* she concluded before leaving the control room and walking toward this secret room. She continued to act like a loyal Imperial pilot, walking past more stormtroopers on patrol and she hoped stormtroopers did not check the storage rooms. She eventually finds the room number listed in the classified file and opens the door, her eyes widen as she gets her first view of the room.


	2. Kylo chapter

A new Imperial shuttle completed its journey though hyperspace and reentered real space. This shuttle was different, all black model and equipped with advanced technology. Heavily armed, equipped with advanced shielding, and cloaking device. This mystery shuttle entered the planet's atmosphere and the ship was traveling toward the Imperial installation. An Imperial officer and squad of stormtroopers are standing near the landing pad as the shuttle lands. The ramp of the shuttle opens and a dark figure exits the ship.  
    
This individual was tall, covered from head to toe in black robes, and his face was hidden behind a metal mask. The officer slowly approaches the masked individual, "Welcome Lord Ren... we are honored by this unexpected visit" the officer was several inches shorter than Ren and there was an uncomfortable silence after the officer finished his sentence.  
   
The dark figure turned his head and finally broke the silence, "very good captain... I wish to speak to your commander and check that everything is in order" his voice was devoid of emotion and did not sound human.  
    
The officer nodded and turned around, "I will take you to him, the commander should be done with his meeting by now" they enter the bunker and the elevator takes them down to the underground Imperial base.  
    
There is another squad of stormtroopers near the elevator and they stand at attention as the officer and Lord Ren walk past them. They enter a room that was mostly bare except for a table and several chairs in the middle of the room. There were a few officers still talking but they all went silent after seeing who had entered the meeting room.  
    
They were all staring at him *how amusing... I can feel their fear* Ren knew that most officers in the Empire feared him and distrusted him but they knew their place, he had no official military rank but he was above all them in influence.  
    
He saw an older and more decorated individual get up from his chair and approach him, Ren concluded that this must be the commander.  
    
"You must be Lord Ren, this visit is unexpected. I am commander Ardan and what can I do for you?" the commander finished his welcome and waited for Ren to give him a response.  
    
Ren clears his throat before speaking, "I know that this facility holds many artifacts and some of them are important to my masters. I am here to simply check that everything is where it is supposed to be" he would never reveal this to Lord Vader and Lord Sidious but privately, he hated these mundane tasks. He wanted to return to the frontlines and kill more Rebel scum.  
    
Ardan turned to one of his officers then looks back at Ren, "I could provide an escort for you and show you personally to the artifact room" Ardan knew from past experience serving Vader that it was not wise to anger him and he would not make that mistake with Ren either. He just wanted to get this over with quickly and Ren would leave without any incident.  
    
*Pathetic... you are the commander but just as afraid of me as the rest of your lackeys* Ren read his mind and felt fear from Ardan, fear of Ren's position and power.  
    
"I have no need of an escort, I can find the room on my own," Ren turns and leaves the meeting room. Ren watched a squad of stormtroopers walk past him and he sighed after they left *it is no surprise that the Empire has not crushed the Rebellion yet when we have these incompetent soldiers as the backbone of the Imperial army* he did have respect for the death troopers but there were too few of them to make a difference.  
    
He entered the control room and immediately felt something strange. He surveyed the room *what is this unfamiliar presence I feel? could there be a rebel spy here?* He did not know what this presence was exactly but he could tell that they were here recently. 

He leaves the control room and his attention is drawn to a storage room, he enters the room and walks toward a storage container. He opens it and sees an officer tied up with a piece of cloth covering his mouth. He removes the cloth, "tell me what happened" Ren waits as the officer composes himself and thinks of a response.  
    
"We have a traitor, a pilot turned their blaster on me and I was hit with a stun blast. The pilot must have dragged me to the storage room and left me in this container" he struggled with the rope but to no avail.  
    
Ren helps the officer out of the container and frees his hands, "My suspicions were correct... this pilot must be a rebel spy. I will deal with this personally, do not inform the commander or anyone else of what happened." Ren was actually pleased, this visit would not be completely dull after all.  
    
The grateful officer nodded and left the storage room, Ren leaves too and follows the route that the pilot previously took. He walks down another corridor before reaching his destination *I should have known...* the pilot was trying to steal one of the artifacts.  
    
Ren enters the artifact room and finds the pilot, he pulls out his lightsaber and activates his weapon. "I found you, rebel scum... no one steals from the Empire" Ren smirks as the pilot turns to face him.


	3. Kylo plays a game with Jyn

*Shit... how did they find out so quickly?* she was still searching the room for the particular artifact but stopped when she heard someone call her "rebel scum." She concluded that it must be bad luck, they must have found the officer she left in that storage container but she did not expect they would find him so soon.   
    
She knew that there was no point in delaying this, her cover was blown and she would have to come up with a plan B. She turned to face the enemy but she was very surprised when she saw that they sent only one to kill or capture her.  
    
She was expecting stormtroopers but instead it was a tall and dark figure, clad in all black robes and the face was hidden behind a mask. Her eyes lowered and she saw the unique weapon that the enemy was holding, a blade of red and unstable energy. She recognized the weapon and she knew that getting out of here alive was now going to be more difficult than she ever imagined.  
    
*This is far worse than I thought* she never had much trouble fighting stormtroopers but this situation was a complete unknown for her, this enemy was wielding a lightsaber. The Jedi were gone and Darth Vader was only known user of a lightsaber but now she knows that there are others who still wield the weapon. She needed to stay calm and focus on staying alive. She was curious why this mystery enemy had not moved and was silent.  
    
This rebel seemed different from the usual scum that he killed effortlessly. Ren was reading the mind of the rebel but what he felt from this enemy was unexpected. *I was expecting a slow day but things are starting to get interesting...* Ren did feel some fear from the rebel but there was an aura of strong determination emitting from this individual. He was planning on training later but perhaps this rebel could provide some entertainment before they die by his blade.   
    
"I am impressed, you seem different from other rebels that I have encountered. You actually managed to get this far and fool everyone with that disguise," the rebel could not see his face but Ren smirks after he finishes his sentence. "My name is Kylo Ren, I am the Knight of the Empire and I will not allow you to steal from my masters" Ren introduces himself to the intriguing rebel, this was the first time that he actually did this. He would usually just kill the rebel scum and not say a word.   
    
*Kylo Ren... no mention of him from intelligence reports and who are his masters?* she did not know who he was but it was clear that he was dangerous and must be someone of great influence within the Empire.   
   
He picked up on her train of thought and replied, "that is correct, I do not hold any official military rank within the Empire but even the generals or admirals answer to me..." he paused briefly before continuing "I answer to only my masters, Lord Vader and Lord Sidious" Kylo was recruited from an early age, Sidious sensing a strong force connection from the boy and he was trained in lightsaber combat by Vader.   
   
*I know who Vader is but no idea who this Sidious guy is?* she was right about him being someone of great importance within the Empire, he called Vader his master. "I do not care who are you, I have a mission to complete and killing you will be a bonus" she pulls out her blaster and fires several shots at him.   
    
Kylo moves his blade in defense and effortlessly deflects the first few shots, he then puts his hand up and uses the force to stop the last blaster bolt in midair. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, I hold great power and killing me is far beyond your capability" Kylo was amused that this rebel actually thought they could kill him.   
   
*How?* She could not believe her own eyes, he deflected most of the blaster shots and there was a blaster bolt stopped cold in midair* Jyn knew of the stories that Jedi and Vader used this power called the "Force" but she never believed it, dismissing these tales of power as complete fantasy.   
   
Kylo read her mind again and replied, "it is true, the Force is real and this power allows a special few to perform many abilities that would be considered unnatural" Kylo takes a few steps forward and puts up his other hand. "I will show you more of my power," the rebel could not see it but a wave of energy left his hand and would strike the target in a split second.   
    
She did not see it coming, just saw him put up his hand and then she feels a powerful wave of invisible energy hit her. Her body is thrown back across the room and she takes a deep breath after having the wind knocked out of her. "What the hell was that?" Jyn gasped as she slowly gets up from the floor.   
    
"That was called a force push, it is a standard ability used by all force users but the strength of the force push can vary," Kylo was once again impressed with this rebel. He expected that it would take the rebel several minutes to recover from his force push but he or she got back up rather quickly.   
    
"I am curious who you are, remove the helmet and allow me to see the face of the cunning rebel" Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt, he hoped that the rebel would appreciate the gesture and honor his request.   
   
She was suspicious of his request but her cover was blown so the disguise was of no use to her now. "Fine... I have no use of it anymore," she reaches up with her hands and slowly removes the helmet before letting it drop to the floor.   
    
*Interesting and unexpected...* Kylo smirked as he saw the face of the rebel for the first time. It was a woman, she appeared to be in her early 20s. Green eyes and short brown hair, she was beautiful. He knew that his masters would punish him for such thoughts, Kylo has seen other beautiful women before but those women were all unworthy of his attention. This woman was different, she was attractive but she was stronger than the average non force-sensitive and he admired her spirit.   
    
She removed her helmet like he asked but he just stood there and not said a word since making the request. "I did as you asked, are you going to say something?" said Jyn as she waited for a response from him.   
   
He regained focus and asked her another question that he wanted to know, "what is your name?" he told her his name so it was only right for him to know her name.   
    
"My name is Jyn Erso, I am a soldier and agent for the Rebel Alliance" she was proud to fight for a cause that was trying to restore peace and justice to the galaxy.   
    
*Jyn Erso...* he now knew her name and he considered what to do next, it would be easy to kill her but perhaps she could provide some entertainment or a challenge before he decided her fate. He looked downward at her blaster pistol and that got him thinking, perhaps a test of accuracy. He suddenly thought of an excellent idea, he was sure that she would not agree to his proposal initially but she would do it if he offered the artifact as a prize.   
    
"I want to make a proposal to you," said Kylo as he waited for a response from her.   
    
She was immediately suspicious of this new development, "what kind of proposal?" she did not trust him and knew that he must be up to something. She believed that it must be a trap but decided to hear him out first.   
    
"I know where the artifact is that you seek but you will have to earn it first. I challenge you to a little game and I will give you the artifact if you manage to defeat me," Kylo was confident that he would win but he did expect Jyn to provide a worthy challenge.   
    
Jyn was surprised, Kylo was offering a solution to her dilemma of acquiring the artifact without dying in the process but she was still suspicious of this challenge. "What is the challenge?" Jyn had no idea what the challenge could be and why would he even make the offer when he could just kill her.   
    
"We will use your blaster pistol and the challenge will be a test of who is more accurate with the weapon," the lightsaber was his main weapon but Kylo was trained to be proficient with most weapons and that included blasters.   
    
Now it was time to reveal the part that she would not like but would make the challenge more interesting. "We will take turns trying to hit the target but if you miss the target then that will cost you one article of clothing..." her response was going to be predictable but she will realize that she has no better options than the one that he was offering.   
    
Now it all made sense and she wanted no part in his games. "What the hell is wrong with you? I will not be stripping and you are a pervert" she glared at him and this whole situation was absurd, her enemy is asking her to play a strip game.   
    
He was right, a predictable angry response from her but perhaps he could ease her into it, "if I show you the artifact first then will you agree to my challenge?" he was certain that it would work, show her the prize if she wins and that will give her the motivation to actually play his game.   
   
She knew that her options were limited, she could steal the artifact but that would be suicidal. Kylo would kill her and even if she could manage to avoid him, there were too many stormtroopers and other obstacles. If there was another way then she would take it but all she has to do is win this challenge and she can go free with the artifact in her possession. "Show me then I will agree to play your stupid game" she did not trust him to keep his word but after he shows her the artifact then she will know where it is and that will make easy to steal if he tries to cheat her of the prize.   
    
"Good... now follow me" he walked to the other side of the room with her following close behind and he opened a storage chest. He grabbed the artifact and showed it to her, "this is a Jedi holocron and you can have it if you win" he did not know why his masters kept one hidden here, most Jedi holocrons were destroyed after the Jedi Order became extinct.   
    
She did not expect the artifact to be of Jedi origin but now it made sense why Kylo was here. She did not know what a holocron was used for, "what is the purpose of Jedi holocrons?" she was curious, she knew little about the Jedi besides stories from others and Imperial propaganda.   
    
"Both the Jedi and Sith use holocrons, they hold knowledge of the Force and are valuable tools to teach future force users but only force users can open them" he was not sure why the rebels sent Jyn to steal a Jedi holocron, it was of no use to non force-sensitives but he honestly did not care. He was more interested in current events, "now come with me and we'll see who the better shot is" he wanted to win but it would not necessarily be a bad thing if he lost either.   
   
She sighed and followed him, they left the artifact room and entered a different room, the room appeared to be a training room with various weapons to choose from and practice targets on the wall.   
    
He placed the holocron on a nearby table then turned to her, "here are the rules, hitting the target is worth one point and hitting the bullseye is worth two points but if you miss the target then no points and remove a piece of clothing. First one to 20 points wins or you can win if the other person loses all of their clothes" Kylo did have another motive besides wanting to see Jyn show some skin, he wanted to test her.   
    
She removed the blaster pistol from the holster and turned to him, "I will go first" Jyn took her time aiming, the target was small and a fair distance away. She fired the weapon and hit the target but not the bullseye so only one point.   
    
He gave her a little clap then she gave him the blaster pistol. "Well done, now it is my turn" she might have the advantage in training and natural skill but he had the Force. He fired and hit the bullseye, an early 2-1 lead for him.   
    
*This is not good...* she was worried, he already got a bullseye on his first attempt. She needed a bullseye on her next attempt otherwise he might pull away and end this challenge quickly. She took a deep breath before aiming and this time, she managed to hit the bullseye. She turned to Kylo and smiled, "now I am winning" she could not see his facial expression but she had a feeling that he was not pleased with her taking the lead.   
   
He was a little annoyed that he was now losing but seeing her smile had a calming effect on him. She was actually having fun but he was sure that would change after she loses some clothes.   
    
Kylo takes his next turn and hits the bullseye again, "now it is 4-3, let's see if you can keep up" Kylo chuckled as he gave the blaster pistol back to Jyn.   
    
Now she was annoyed and his smug attitude threw her off her game. She did not take her time and misses the target *shit... I have to stay focused and just ignore him* she was losing and now she would have to remove one article of clothing first.   
    
Kylo smirked after seeing her miss the target, "you know the rules and now you have to remove some clothing" he could feel her frustration and he could hear all the swear words that she was calling him in her head.   
   
She decided to go with the footwear first, she removed the black boots and that left her barefoot. It was his turn again and she needed a break to go her way, Kylo missing the target or even missing the bullseye this time would help.   
    
Kylo wanted to make the game more interesting and decided to miss the target on purpose. He missed the target and turned to her, "looks like I missed too and now it is my turn to strip" Kylo was not embarrassed at all to show some skin but he played it safe for now and removed his black boots like she did.   
    
She was very surprised that he missed the target but that was the break she needed. She hit the target on her next turn but not the bullseye so the game was now tied 4-4.   
    
She failed to take the lead back after his miss and now he was going to make her pay for that lost opportunity. Kylo hit his third straight bullseye and now it was a 6-4 game. "I applaud you for accepting my challenge but you are wholly outclassed and you have no hope of winning" he hoped that his words would cause her to lose focus and miss the target again.   
    
This guy was truly infuriating, his ego was massive and he was a prick too. She should have waited to calm down first before taking her next turn. She wanted to prove him wrong but missed the target again, she was starting to lose confidence in herself.   
    
Kylo was pleased with how the game was going so far, he was winning and she was rattled after the latest miss. She pulled the zipper down on the pilot uniform and left it on the floor. She was wearing a brown vest, blue shirt, and black pants underneath the pilot outfit.   
   
It was his turn now and same result, his lead was now 8-4. He was curious how she would now respond, the game could end quickly if she misses this time or she hits the bullseye and the game stays interesting.   
    
She was calm this time and was focused when she fired the blaster pistol, her shot hit the bullseye and now it was a 8-6 game.   
    
He was pleased that she did not disappoint and he rewarded her by missing the target for the second time intentionally. He could easily win this game but he wanted to prolong the game.   
   
Kylo was starting to remove his belt but she wanted to make a request. "Wait... remove your helmet, I let you see my face and now honor my request by showing me your face" she was curious what he looked like and she was not a fan of his mask, it made him look like a monster.   
    
Kylo was surprised by her request, no one had seen his real face in years. Only Lord Vader and Lord Sidious knew that he was just human underneath the mask, most Imperials were convinced that Kylo Ren was a creature in a mask. "Very well, I suppose you have earned it" he reached up, unlatched and removed his mask.   
    
*Tall, dark, and handsome* those were the first thoughts that came to mind when Jyn saw his face. His hair was black and brown eyes but most remarkable was that gaze, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. *Wait... what the hell is wrong with me? he is the enemy, who cares if he is handsome* she was blushing from embarrassment and scolding herself for acting like a teenager with a silly crush.   
    
Kylo was amused by her latest train of thought, *she thinks I am handsome...* he knew that he was attractive but was not expecting someone like Jyn to fall so easily for his good looks. "It is my turn now," Kylo missed the bullseye for the first time and now it was a 9-6 game.   
    
Jyn recovered from her embarrassment but she was distracted by more thoughts of Kylo. She missed the target badly and she could hear him chuckling from behind her *I should have never asked him to remove his mask* she removed her brown fingerless gloves and left them on the table.   
    
*If seeing my face got her all flushed then I wonder what would happen if she sees me shirtless* Kylo missed the target and removed his black shirt.   
    
Jyn blushed again and turned away from him *oh my Force...* she was starting to realize that he was missing on purpose, he was winning the game and he was playing her like a fiddle. *Two can play at that game* if he wants to play that game then she would respond in kind.   
    
Now it was her turn again and she misses the target, she removes her brown vest and leaves it on the table. She looks at his face and saw no change in his demeanor, she would need to show some skin in order to get his attention.   
    
He takes his turn and his shot hits the bullseye, Kylo was now winning 11-6.   
    
Jyn took her turn and missed again, she turns to Kylo and smiles "my aim is really off lately" it was time to turn the tables on Kylo. She places her hands on the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulls up the shirt. She stops midway briefly so that her bra is showing a little then continued upward. She was wearing a blue bra underneath the shirt, she posed a little by putting her hands above her head.   
    
To say that he was stunned would have been an understatement, he did not know how to react. *What is she doing* she was nervous when the game started but now she was confident and had a mischievous smile on her face.   
    
Her plan seemed to be working, now he was flustered and off his game. He misses the target on his next turn, he removes his belt and places his lightsaber on the table.   
    
She decided to wait until the next turn to intentionally miss the target. She hits the bullseye this time and it was a 11-8 game now.   
   
*I need to focus* Kylo tried to concentrate on his aim but his mind was now filled with images of Jyn and him touching her intimately. He missed the target again and now he was in real danger of losing the game. He removed his black pants, leaving him in only his boxers.   
    
She rolled her eyes after he removed his pants *seriously... Kylo is obsessed with black, even his boxers are black* she needed one last push then she would win the game. She missed the target then turned around so that her back was facing him. She started pulling her pants down her legs slowly, she did have a nice ass so she was sure that her actions were driving him crazy. Finally the pants reached her feet and she left them on the floor.   
    
*I should have kept my mask on* he was staring as she pulled her pants down, his eyes glued to her ass. *Damn... Jyn has a nice ass* this was torture for him, he could only look but not touch.   
    
His turn was up again and he needed to hit the target this time otherwise the game was over. He took a few extra seconds before firing and he managed to hit the target but not the bullseye, now a 12-8 game.   
    
Jyn was nervous again, she thought he would miss and the game would be over but Kylo was not done yet. She would need to miss one more time and shed one final article of clothing to finish him off.   
    
She fired her weapon and missed the target, she turned to Kylo and gave him a sexy smirk. She lowered her bra strap before turning around and reaching behind her back to take off her bra. She turned her head a little and winked at him then let the bra drop to the floor. She used a hand to cover her breasts then turned around to face him. She waited for a few seconds then removed her hand, exposing her bare breasts to him.   
    
He was speechless, he wanted to tell her that she was beautiful but knew that would be foolish. Lord Sidious warned against caring about others, romantic feelings were out of the question for him. Kylo concluded that he only wanted her body, it must be just attraction but he could not shake these strange new feelings that he was experiencing.   
   
She was blushing but did not hide from his gaze, he was just staring and not saying a word. Kylo might be powerful but he was still a man, he clearly thought she was desirable and she now had no doubt that he would miss on his next attempt.   
    
He turned his gaze away from her and tried to focus on hitting the target. He pulled the trigger and he watched as the bolt of energy traveled toward the target. It was just a split-second but felt much longer, it appeared his shot would hit the target but the blaster bolt just missed. The realization now hit Kylo, he lost at his own game.   
    
She was relieved after seeing Kylo miss the target. Her mission would be completed and maybe she could ask for some time off when she returned, a well-deserved break would be nice. She reached down and picked up her bra, quickly putting it back on. She then picked up her pants, putting those back on as well. She was about to collect her shirt and put it back on too but saw Kylo walk in her direction.   
   
Kylo walked up to her and just stood there briefly before speaking up, "congratulations Jyn... you won my little challenge and the holocron is yours as promised" he was many things but he did keep his promises. His pride was wounded and he would have to explain the loss of the holocron to his masters but for now, his full attention was on this remarkable woman.   
   
Jyn smiled from his praise of her, "thank you Kylo" she started walking toward the table to get the holocron but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. He closed the distance between them, closing his eyes and meeting her lips in a kiss. She did not take part in the kiss or stop him, she did not know how to react and was left speechless as he parted his lips from hers.   
   
She looked into his intense gaze before finally finding her voice, "why did you kiss me? she was surprised but oddly not angry with him, mostly just confused by his actions.   
    
He was unsure of what to say, he just did it and now she wanted an explanation. "I... I honestly do not know why I kissed you, it just happened," his answer was terrible but it was the truth, those strange feelings from before were back.   
    
She was not satisfied with his answer but maybe it was for the best to collect the holocron and just leave. She turned around and was about to grab the holocron but then she heard him say, "wait... I want to say something first" she thought perhaps he now had a better answer for the surprise kiss.   
    
He got her attention and she was now waiting for what he had to say, "I could use someone like you by my side. I think we would make a great team" he made his offer to her and now he waited for her response.   
   
She was surprised by his offer but her answer was an easy one. "We are on different sides, I fight against everything the Empire stands for and I will not betray my beliefs for anyone" said Jyn before continuing "it is a damn shame that you serve the Empire, we could use a force user like you" she would not make any offer to him, a powerful force user joining the Rebellion could change the course of the war but even entertaining the idea of Kylo switching sides was pure fantasy.   
    
He knew that she would not accept his offer but it was worth a try. "It is unfortunate that we are on opposing sides but we do not have to be enemies. I would like to see you again" he thought perhaps he felt compassion for Jyn but that was absurd, such emotions were a weakness.   
    
She had a pretty good idea of what he meant by that and she blushed, images in her head of Kylo kissing her and his hands all over her body. "Kylo... do you have feelings for me?" she wanted an answer and her decision would be determined by what he says next.   
    
He was unsure what to say but he needed to be honest with her, "I feel something for you but I do not know what these feelings are. I do admire your spirit and I have never met a woman like you" he was still being a little vague but he hoped his answer was enough for her.   
    
Jyn smiled and gave Kylo a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for answering my question, perhaps we can see each other again but hopefully under different circumstances" she would decide the time and place, she was attracted to him and maybe that was enough for now.   
    
She collected the rest of her clothes and quickly got dressed. She hid the holocron in her pocket and was about to leave but first she wanted to say some parting words to Kylo. "I cannot promise anything but if we meet again then you could get another kiss from me and perhaps more..." she honestly surprised herself, it was not like her to be so bold with the subtle hint of sex. It was time to leave and she left the room, she completed her mission and met Kylo Ren.   
   
He watched as she left the room and disappeared from his view. "We will see each other, Jyn Erso and I will make you mine" he thought perhaps in time, he could sort out his feelings and know how he truly felt about Jyn but he did know he wanted her.


End file.
